Sometimes
by iorangeyou
Summary: Sometimes she couldn't help but smile. Oneshot. NaruSaku.


Sometimes she felt like killing him.

Now most people would think killing said someone was taking it little to far. Ino, for example, would always try to calm her down; saying it was just because he cared about her. Killing him would be harsh, even by her standards.

She didn't think so.

Sakura sighed. The flowers he had brought her were beautiful, full of pinks, purples, and blue. The aroma they let off made the small white hospital room a lot more enjoyable. She was a reasonable girl. She knew that when a man brought a woman flowers the woman should feel loved and special. But then why was she so angry?

Could it be all the middle-aged nurses snickering behind her back?

The hospital was her haven. It was the place where she felt safe, despite the hundreds of injured shinobi being rushed in and out every day. She felt on top of the world, strong and needed. Free from a certain loudmouthed blonde who never seemed to leave her alone.

When Naruto walked in the front doors early that day, she thought something was wrong. Naruto hated hospitals and would never step foot into one unless forced or seriously injured. So naturally, Sakura was worried.

"Naruto! What happened?"

Bringing his hand behind his neck, Naruto grinned sheepishly. He held out his hand cautiously.

"I hurt my hand during training. Kaka-sensei said I should get it looked at before I went back to training."

Sakura examined the hand and didn't even bother hiding her irritated face. "Naruto, there is nothing wrong with this hand, what were you d-"

Before Sakura could even finish her sentence Naruto positioned her hand so that he was now the one holding it. He brought his face down while bringing her hand up. She could feel his lips on skin, causing all the blood to rush to her face.

"N-Naruto! What do y-you think you're d-doing?" Why was she stammering?

Seemingly pulling a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere, he smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

"I thought I'd get you some pretty flowers." His smile widened, his blue eyes shining. "But don't worry. You're still they prettiest flower of them all, Sakura-chan."

And with that he was gone.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape. She was pretty sure she was blushing madly and the feeling of everyone's eyes on her made her go even red. Hushed whispers could be heard, turning her from embarrassed to furious.

"_Wasn't that the Uzumaki boy? He is so sweet."_

"_He's been after for a while, I don't know why she just doesn't go out with him."_

"_He's so cute! Sakura-san sure is lucky."_

Sakura turned around on her heal and marched from her office, sending dirty glares to anyone who dared to catch her eye. The nurses just watched her stomp away, after a while hearing a noise that sounded suspiciously like wood breaking.

-

"'But you're the prettiest flower of them all.' WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

If Ino had any flower vases left in the shop, she was sure they would all be shattered. Her friend and ex-rival in love had suddenly barged into the shop as she was closing, screaming about a certain blonde. Ino wasn't sure what was going on, but judging by her friend's behavior, she better do something before her shop was reduced to rubble.

"So, let me get this straight." Ino waiting until Sakura was calm and breathing evenly. "He brought you beautiful flowers… and you're angry?"

"YES!" Sakura's scream made Ino jump a little bit in her seat. "Well… no. I don't know." She buried her face in her hands and mumbled something incoherent.

Ino leaned forward. "What was that?"

"I said I'mmadcauseIreallylikedit."

"Sakura honey, speak like a normal human."

"I'M MAD BECAUSE I REALLY LIKED IT."

The full force of Sakura's yell sent Ino falling out of her seat. Sakura got up and started pacing around the room.

"Ever since that mission from Tea country, I told you about that right?" Ino nodded dumbly. "When we were in the hotel, and oh don't get me started about the hot springs! Lately its 'I wonder what Naruto's doing.' 'Is he doing something stupid?' I can't stand it!"

Sakura stopped pacing and looked over to Ino, who was still in shock about Sakura's sudden outburst. All she could do was look at Sakura, who was still breathing a little heavily.

Ino took a deep breath and spoke.

"Maybe you like him?"

She had a feeling the repairs would be coming out of her paycheck.

-

All she could do was stare at them, the things that put her through this hellhole. Those pretty little pink, purple, and blue devils. She had brought them home after she had destroyed half of Ino's shop. After all that destruction they still stood tall and proud.

Damn them.

On her way home she had noticed a little note attached that she failed to notice before. She was almost sure she didn't want to read it, afraid of its contents. However, she couldn't just leave it unread. It would sit there, mocking her day in and out.

Cautiously she reached over and grabbed the note. She took a deep sigh and opened it. She could punch a crater the size of a small village with one punch, face dangerous S-nin, even battle against a bad hair day and win, but she could not find the courage to read one little note.

She was a Konoha kunoichi for Pete's sake!

She opened the note and read through it slowly. Pausing for only a second, she read through it again.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I know this is weird but I really did mean what I said. I was on a mission in Iwa and I saw these flowers. They were so pretty and I thought of you. I wanted to give them to you because they are so like you. Beautiful and rare, delicate but strong, gentle but deadly._

Deadly?

_I really hope you enjoy them._

_Naruto _

There was a P.S., but it seemed to have been torn off. Sakura just shrugged it off and looked at the flowers with a blush on her face. She bent down and sniffed them, enjoying their sent.

Sometimes she wanted to kill him.

But sometimes she couldn't help but smile.

-

Hmm… that was actually pretty boring! Haha this is my first ever fanfiction, well… scratch that. This is my first actual story I've ever written! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I really hope you also take the time to press that cute little review button and tell me what you thought!

Epilogue

Her face itched.

Her face itched and she didn't know why.

Slowly opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed she realized that her whole body itched. She scanned herself to realize that she had red blotches everywhere. _What the…?_

Getting up to go to conduct a more thorough examination, she noticed something on the floor.

It was that torn off piece from Naruto's note! She read it out loud.

"P.S. When I mean deadly I mean that they have a poison-ness pollen. If you could refrain from touching them, that would be great. Love Naruto."

Sakura stood there staring at the piece of paper for five minutes before it finally hit her.

"NARUTO!"


End file.
